Consequences of Boredom
by A.C.F
Summary: Axel and Roxas are bored and they're trying to figure out a way to entertain themselves. When the conversation suddenly turns to a more... interesting subject, well, just read to find out what happens next! Pairings: AkuRoku and slight Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Castle Oblivion. Axel was in his room with Roxas and the two were pretty much bored out of their mind.

"Axel?"

"Hn…"

"You have any idea what we can do right now?"

"Not really."

"Think hot head! We haven't been assigned anything since forever and I'm BORED!!"

"Geez alright already! Um… we could… go spy on Zexion and Demyx. If we're lucky,

we can probably get pictures of them going at it and blackmail them for the heck of it."

"Nah… they have stuff on us too anyways so that won't work. How about hiding all of Vexen's lab equipment. That'll be something worth watching."

"Nah. That guy can PMS just as bad as Larxene if he's up to it and trust me, you do NOT wanna see THAT."

Roxas walked across the room and sat on the floor with his back resting against the older man's leg with his arm draped across his companion's lap. The two kept throwing different ideas back and forth at each other for the next half hour. Roxas, due to his lack of things_to _do, started tracing small circles on the fire user's thigh while listing things that could stave off the boredom. Axel, however, had stopped responding when the actions of the oblivious blond had unknowingly risen a little higher up his thigh going dangerously within distance of his, "Roxas, you're ha- nnn!" Too late. Roxas' hand froze right above a small bulge above Axel's groin and he sported a light blush while Roxas was frozen stiff. What felt like hours to the two were only a few seconds of silence before either of them spoke. "Axel?" Roxas said still looking away.

"…"

"Did I just…"

"Uh… I guess you did."

"You know that was an accident right?" Roxas turned revealing a similar pink blush.

Axel, apparently no longer embarrassed, leaned over resting his head on Roxas' shoulder and quietly spoke.

"Yeah but…you were the cause of my little _problem_ right now. So shouldn't _you_ be the one to fix it?"

Having Axel so close to his face and warm breath on his neck sent a small shiver down the entire length of his spine. The red-head couldn't help but notice the blonde boy's reaction which made him chuckle to himself and in turn, made him want to coax even _more_ responses out of the boy. "Well sure but I told you it was just an accide- mmph!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames took advantage of the blonde boy's open mouth by locking his lips onto the smaller boy's soft and slightly chapped ones. Axel gently grasped either side of the boy's face with one hand and placed the other on the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Roxas, now on his knees, turned his whole body to face Axel to make it easier to reach his friend's hungry lips. The feel of Axel gently sucking on his tongue forced a slightly muffled groan out of the smaller boy. Tongues battled for dominance, but in the end, Axel won as his tongue began to explore the confines of Roxas' hot, moist mouth. Axel was first to break the kiss with a quick playful nip at Roxas' lower lip. Axel then began placing feather light kisses over the quivering boy's jaw bone and neck occasionally nipping and sucking here and there.

"gnn… a-axel" the boy moaned. And then, as abruptly as the kisses had started, they stopped.

"Wha? Axel, why'd you stop?" Roxas, still panting, looked towards his friend who had on a mischievous smirk. "Get down."

"What?"

"I _said_," Axel pounced pinning Roxas to the floor, "get down."

Roxas just stared up at him, somewhat shocked at how far they were going. Axel gently licked Roxas' collarbone causing him to shiver at the touch. Roxas, gasping, turned his head away and had his eyes screwed shut.

"Oh no Roxy," Axel grabbed Roxas' chin and made his head turn to face him. "You aren't gonna turn away from me now." Axel purred. Closing the space between them, which already wasn't much more than a few inches, Axel initiated another kiss while slowly pulling down the zipper of Roxas' Organization coat. With the coat out of they way, Axel, once again broke the kiss and began trailing kisses from Roxas' jaw line down to the small expanse of his chest. Coming to a stop right above the trembling boy's nipple, he slowly started to trace a circle around the little nub with his tongue. And then, oh so gently, he flicked it. "GNN!! Axel… please"

"What was that Roxy?" Axel said while switching to the other neglected nub.

"Axel, nnn…. Stop fooling-ngh! Around!"

"Alright, alright. Didn't know you were so anxious today."

"JUST DO IT!!"

"Fine. Just remember, you asked for it."

With a small grunt, Axel yanked off the remainder of the boy's clothes so that he was completely exposed to him.

"Wow Roxas, you're already hard with just kissing? And I though _I _was the perv."

"…" Roxas blushed but he didn't turn away. Axel shrugged out of his clothes and lowered his head to the blonde's throbbing erection. Ever so slowly, his soft pink tongue grazed over the heated flesh going up the underside to trace small circles over the tip.

"gnnn… Axel, stop toying with -ha- me and get on with it already," the boy panted while fisting some of the older man's flaming red hair. Axel just had to smirk at that one. What could he say? When the guy wanted it, he wanted it _now_. "What ever you want, _Master._" Axel's mouth lowered itself onto the pulsing member, sucking all the way down.

"GYAA! Nnng!"

Roxas arched off the floor attempting to shove himself deeper into the warm mouth that enveloped him. Grabbing the bucking blonde's hips and pinning him to the floor, Axel worked up a steady rhythm and swirling his tongue around the tip as he went up. Roxas couldn't help but squirm and writhe in complete ecstasy.

"hah… Hah… A-axel I… NNGH!!," Roxas' words were cut off as he began to see stars as he was pushed over the edge, arching his back as he came. The warm liquid gushed out in torrents and Axel contentedly swallowed every last drop.

Roxas lay on the floor panting and trying to regain his breath. Axel wiped away any remnants of the seed off his face and lovingly picked up his friend and kissed him making Roxas taste his own essence. When they broke the kiss Axel whispered to Roxas, "You know that you still haven't quite helped me with_ my _problem, so that means it's _my_ turn now."

Meanwhile, right outside the window, another blonde was at the window taking in every move that the couple inside made. click click click

"Demyx, are you done blackmailing them yet?"

"Hold on Zexy I'm almost done!"

"Geez... Why the hell am I here?" Zexion spoke while staring into the pages of the book he was reading. Obviously not interested in watching Axel and Roxas fucking each other into the floor. Demyx lowered his camera and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"You're here cuz you loooove me! Plus you wanted to get back at Axel for dying your boxers pink when he put his boxers in with yours when you weren't looking!"

"Oh, right..." After being reminded that he was now wearing pink boxers, thanks to Axel, Zexion put down his book and took the camera from Demyx and started snapping away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

Axel was walking down the hall on his way to go get a snack from the kitchen. On his way, he noticed that everyone he passed, except for Zexion and Demyx who appeared to be missing today, were either looking at him funny, or snickering behind his back. Larxene even went up to him and asked if being bored affected his brain or something.

"Okay, what the hell I is everyone laughing about," Axel thought to himself.

Axel continued on to the kitchen and arrived just in time to walk in on Marluxia shoving something into Vexen's face while Vexen tried to get the apparently offending thing as far away as possible from him.

"Hey! What'cha got there Marly?"

Marluxia glanced over his shoulder and gave Axel a cocky smile that clearly read "wouldn't YOU like to know." Then Marluxia continued shoving the item in question back into Vexen's face that was now turning a bright shade of red. Axel, not liking the fact that he was being ignored, walked up to them and swiped the item from Marluxia's hands. The photo he now held made him do a combination of jaw-dropping and blushing like mad.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?!"

The photo was tossed into the air as Axel launched himself forward and grabbed the front Marluxia's coat. When the photo landed, it was face up revealing a stark naked Roxas getting a blow job from Axel from the night before. Vexen, seizing the opportunity, got up and walked as quickly as he could away from the awkward scene. Marluxia, still being held by Axel, was more or less stuck between deciding if he should give a straight and honest answer, or start laughing in his face. Marluxia was smirking like a mad man by now.

"I don't know what you're talking about Axel. I mean, I got this photo the same way everyone else did. Did you not get one?"

"Wait a minute… so EVERYONE has a photo of THIS?!"

"Not really, some were taken at different angles so that you can fully see Roxas's c--"

Axel didn't hear the last part of the sentence because he had already bolted out the door to go find Roxas and hopefully BURN all the photos and maybe even the people who took them in the process.

Meanwhile, Roxas fared no better as the time passed, except for the fact that he was treated sliiiightly differently.

* * *

"HEY ROCKS-ASS!!"

Roxas didn't get it. Why was everyone calling him that today? Not to mention the fact that several people had managed to slap his ass before he went running after them with a keyblade in hand. Suddenly, Axel came running down the hall screaming his head off.

"ROOOOXAAAASSS!! WAIT UP!!"

Roxas turned around, slightly annoyed at the racket his friend was making. After catching the blonde's attention, Axel slowed to a stop in front of him panting heavily after his frantic run around the castle in his search.

"We -pant- have -pant- a -pant- BIG PROBLEM!!"

"What's going on?"

"Last –pant- night… someone got pictures of it and gave it to everyo-"

"WHAT?!"

The flustered boy grabbed the red-head by the collar of his coat and slammed him into the wall next to him. Axel flinched as Roxas started yelling at him.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THOSE PICTURES?!"

"How am _I_ supposed to know?! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Roxas let his friend go and groaned. Axel dusted him self off and sighed.

"It doesn't seem like Superior was given a photo so we should be safe for now."

"But, Axel, we don't know how long it'll be until one of the photo's are found by him."

Axel scratched his head and thought for a moment. A few seconds later, the red-head smirked deviously at Roxas.

"Then we'll just have to get all the photos and destroy them now won't we?"

"And HOW are we supposed to find them all exactly?"

"Simple! We'll just go up to everyone and ask for the photos!"

Roxas laughed, "You actually expect them to give up the photos without a fight?"

"Let me finish. We'll go and ask them for the photos of us in exchange for the photos WE have of them!"

"We actually have photos of _that_?"

"Not yet we do."

Roxas smirked and followed Axel to get the camera from his room.


End file.
